


Home

by spin_along



Category: SCANDAL (Band), SCANDAL Band
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spin_along/pseuds/spin_along
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SCANDAL Oneshot]<br/>Playing onstage is glorious, but coming home to see those happy faces can be just as great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

 

Silence was the thing filling the house in that calm morning, as the sunlight passed through the windows and touched every single room. There was only one person currently awake in the two story house, whose steps were slow and careful not to wake everyone else.

 

The blond woman walking carefully on the hallway, dressed in big white pajamas, stopped when she reached one door that was half open, and wrapped her fingers on the doorframe before peering inside. The vision made her smile, and she leaned against the doorframe in silence.

 

The band was in one of their scheduled breaks, and Mami felt satisfied about it. As much as she loved playing music more than she loved doing anything else, all of the girls had their families now. So, even if they continued working a lot, they had more breaks during the year to stay with their loved ones. That was the reason why Mami was feeling satisfied and refreshed that morning, looking at the three children sleeping inside of that room.

 

The older girl was 5 years old, and was sleeping on her stomach in a mess of raven hair, wearing yellow pajamas with a Pikachu tail and a small hood with Pikachu’s pointy ears. Mami swore that girl would turn out even worse than she did, the little one couldn’t see or hear anything that had to do with Pikachu or Pokémon or videogames in general, and she’d be running and jumping like a little crazy creature with batteries on her legs. She definitely couldn’t see Mami playing anything, she would jump on her mother without even blinking, demanding to play as well.

 

On the other futon, close to hers, were the twins. Two more kids weren’t in the plans, the idea was just one more, but no one was sad about it when it happened. The two identical raven-haired boys were 3 years old and were hugging each other on their sleep. They were almost always glued to each other. One of them wore a blue shirt and the other wore a green one. That was basically how it was possible to tell which one was which more easily, by their favorite colors.

 

Mami just kept observing her kids in silence, a smile playing on her lips. It felt great to be at home with them, and give her own mother some rest from taking care of her crazy triad of grandchildren. Those kids may look simply adorable and peaceful when they were asleep, but when they were awake everything turned to an adventure.

 

Suddenly, Mami felt someone approaching her from behind, and two hands snaking around her body and pulling her back gently. She looked over her shoulder to see the big mess of brown hair and cute cheeks that was Tomomi, her sleepy expression telling Mami that she’d like to spend some more time in bed.

 

\- Why did you get up? - Tomomi whispered, leaning her head on Mami’s back - It’s early.

 

\- Sorry. - Mami whispered back, moving out of Tomomi’s grip and passing an arm around her neck, kissing her forehead - I just wanted to check on them.

 

\- Forgiven. - the brunette murmured with a smile, then giving Mami a quick kiss on the lips - It’s nice when they’re sleeping like this. We can actually see the angelic side of them.

 

Mami had to bite down on her lip to stay serious and silent. Those kids were just as random and crazy as their mothers, and the twins had a big thing for grabbing Tomomi’s legs while she walked and never let go. The result was the brunette trying to move with one child wrapped around each one of her legs.

 

Both women observed their children for a while longer, until Tomomi moved them both away from the door and kissed Mami again, this time more passionately. The blonde held her by the waist and just enjoyed it, cherishing the beginning of another great break from work to spend time with Tomomi and the kids. They deserved that after working so hard.

 

The kiss came to an end when Tomomi felt something pulling lightly on her pants, and looked down to see one of the twins, the one with the green shirt, rubbing his big eyes.

 

\- And the adventure begins. - Mami said, and Tomomi chuckled.

 

\- Mommy-Timo, I need to go. - the boy said, and the women looked at each other before moving apart. They both knew that meant bathroom, and they knew that he was going to do whatever he had to do all over his pants if none of them took him.

 

\- You don’t need to be afraid of going there alone, Nao-chan. - Tomomi bent down and picked up the small and slightly chubby boy on her arms - But I’ll take you now, come on.

 

Mami watched with a smile as Tomomi walked to the bathroom with the kid on her arms, but soon enough she felt a tug on her own pants. Looking down, there was the other twin with his blue shirt.

 

\- I want ice cream. - the little boy said, and Mami laughed, picking him up. That boy was so much like her and Tomomi.

 

\- You know, you can’t have ice cream for breakfast, Ken-chan.

 

\- But I want.

 

\- You can have it later if you behave, what you think?

 

\- Hmm… - the little boy crossed his arms, and Mami chuckled. Those twins were really clever, and they had those funny reactions that she loved to see - Ok.

 

\- Good boy.

 

Mami barely finished that sentence when something yellow came out from the room in a dash, running through the hallway and down the stairs. She was about to call out to the girl and say she shouldn’t run on the staircase for the millionth time, when little Ken spoke again.

 

\- Yui-chan said she can make thunderbolts.

 

\- She did? - the boy nodded and smiled, and Mami chuckled again - Well, we should catch her then, don’t you think?

 

\- We don’t have pokéballs Mommy-Tasu.

 

Mami laughed out loud. Sometimes she couldn’t believe those children.

 

\- We don’t need any, come on.

 

The blonde walked down the stairs with the little boy on her arms, almost stumbling over one of the cats that was oddly sleeping right under the last step of the staircase, and made her way to the neat white kitchen where little Yui was already waiting for her breakfast. The girl had the hood over her head and was jumping on her spot, near the table.

 

That was going to be another interesting day.

 

 

 

 

\- Mommy-Tasu… - the voice of the little girl called, but Mami couldn’t look at her right away. She was busy trying to take little Ken’s hand out of the DVD player it was stuck in on the living room. Mami swore that kid did that on purpose sometimes. Another wrecked electronic device to the list.

 

\- What is it, Yui-chan? - she asked, her eyes on her task. The little boy had a mischievous look on his face, and that made the blonde a little bit scared of what type of trouble-makers those twins were going to turn into when they got older.

 

\- Mommy-Tasu, I need your help.

 

\- Can’t you ask your other mom? I’m trying to save your little brother here.

 

\- Mommy-Timo is taking Nao-chan’s fingers out of the fan in the kitchen.

 

Mami closed her eyes and sighed. Those twins were a hardcore version of her and Tomomi when they were young.

 

\- Mamitasu, I think you should pay a little attention to Yui-chan…

 

By hearing Tomomi’s voice, Mami looked around and saw her standing next to the couch, the little Nao in his green shirt now throwing himself over the soft cushions. Then she searched for Yui, and when her eyes landed on her, she gulped.

 

The little girl was standing there, holding a big white cat against herself in an awkward way. That one was the oldest cat out of the four they had, the first one Mami got even before moving in with Tomomi. That was the only cat that didn’t like being picked up, and Yui had to choose exactly that one.

 

She really didn’t seem pleased in Yui’s arms, her tail was twitching.

 

\- Yui-chan, why don’t you put her down? - Mami asked carefully.

 

\- She doesn’t want to battle me.

 

Oh god.

 

Mami looked back at Tomomi, and the brunette had a heavily amused expression.

 

\- Don’t look at me like that Mamitasu, you know she’s like this because of you.

 

\- Could you come here and do this… - Mami started, gesturing to the boy’s hand inside of the DVD player - … so I can solve that? - then she pointed at little Yui and the cat.

 

\- Don’t worry.

 

Tomomi walked around the couch and moved towards the TV rack, taking charge of the situation with Ken’s hand. While she did that, Mami stood up and sighed, looking at the older child.

 

\- Yui-chan, I know that I said you can be a Pikachu if you want… - the blonde started, and heard Tomomi giggling behind her - But that doesn’t mean you can make the cats be pokémon. She’s not a pokémon, so she’s not going to battle you.

 

\- But I want to battle. - Yui started to pout, and the cat seemed more impatient by the minute. Mami had to do something before she lost patience and decided to scratch her daughter.

 

Well, “Scratch” was a pokémon move, technically. So maybe that would be a battle. But she didn’t want her daughter getting scratched.

 

\- Timo, help. - Mami said and looked back, right on time to see Tomomi finally freeing Ken’s hand from the DVD player. His eyes were a bit teary now, but that was inevitable. That wasn’t a nice place to get his hands stuck.

 

\- You’re the one who said she can be a pokémon, I wanna see how you get yourself out of this. - Tomomi said with a funny grin, kissing little Ken’s forehead and leading him away from the TV rack.

 

\- Thanks Timo, let’s see how I respond to you when you come kissing my neck tonight. - Mami mumbled, and the twins started to giggle.

 

\- Don’t say that in front of them, and aw let’s see if you resist. - Tomomi sounded like she was having so much fun with that, she sat down on the couch with the two boys around her and turned on the TV for them to watch their cartoons.

 

\- They’re kids, they have no clue.

 

\- Come on, Mamitasu, let me see you solving this.

 

Mami turned to the little girl with the cat again, and Yui still had a huge pout on her face.

 

\- Ok Yui-chan, let’s make a deal. - she started - If you put her down now, I’ll battle you.

 

\- You’re not a pokémon, Mommy-Tasu.

 

\- Who said that to you? If you can be a Pikachu, I can be a pokémon too.

 

\- Hmm… - little Yui seemed to be thinking deeply for a moment, but right when Mami was getting really nervous about the tail twitching of the cat, the little girl put her down. The white cat ran away into the hallway immediately - Mommy-Tasu is a Snorlax.

 

\- Eh?!

 

Tomomi burst out laughing, and Mami shot her an ugly look.

 

\- Even our daughter thinks you’re a big lazy glutton!

 

\- Ken-chan and Nao-chan are Pichu. - little Yui continued over her mother’s laughter - And Mommy-Timo is a Psyduck.

 

\- What you mean by that?! - Tomomi gasped, and this time Mami burst out laughing. Maybe they should stop letting her watch dozens of Pokémon episodes in sequence. Mami had to find a place to hide those DVDs.

 

\- Now let’s battle! Thunderbolt!

 

The little girl ran towards Mami and grabbed her leg, making the blonde laugh even more.

 

\- That’s so not how Thunderbolt works, Yui-chan.

  
  


Mami opened her eyes in the dark room, a little startled, and saw Tomomi smiling. She was lying down with her head on a cushion and a children’s book on her hands, in between the twins’ futon and Yui’s. Mami didn’t remember falling asleep, but at least it seemed like she did her job.

 

The three kids were sleeping deeply, and now Tomomi was crouched next to her. They would switch the tasks every day, this time Tomomi got responsible for making those little crazy kids take their baths, and Mami had to put them to sleep.

 

She sat up, and Tomomi helped her getting up from the floor in silence. The two of them tiptoed their way out of the room, not before giving the kids small goodnight kisses, and closed the door behind them.

 

\- See? I said you’re better at this than I am. - Tomomi murmured, and the blonde smiled at her, pulling her to a hug.

 

\- No, we’re both a tragedy. - she said, and the brunette chuckled - But we’re doing fine. They’re fine.

 

\- They really are. And it’s interesting how they are still so attached to us, considering how much time we spend away from them.

 

\- We’re their mothers, that’s normal. - Mami held Tomomi’s face gently and kissed her forehead - And I have a small suspicion that my mom’s been playing our DVDs to them a lot when we’re out.

 

\- What makes you think that?

 

\- Nao-chan asked why auntie Haruna is so scary when she’s singing.

 

Tomomi had to cover her mouth with her hands so she wouldn’t laugh and wake up the kids.

 

\- So that’s why Ken-chan seems a little obsessed about Rina’s hair, he asked me why her hair flies and I had no idea of what he was talking about.

 

Mami grinned with that, shaking her head a little.

 

\- I’ll have to talk to mom about that.

 

\- I think it’s nice that she’s doing this, Mami. I don’t think that’s mixing work with family, it’s nice that they know we’re awesome.

 

\- Ok, I won’t argue with that. But to Yui-chan I think Pikachu is always going to be more awesome than us.

 

\- Maybe for a while.

 

Mami leaned her head on Tomomi’s shoulder, and they stayed like that for long and silent minutes, in the middle of the hallway, until Tomomi decided to speak again.

 

\- We should take them to the park tomorrow.

 

\- Yeah, they’ll like that.

 

\- You hold the twins.

 

\- Why did I see that coming, Timo?

 

\- Because you have stronger arms.

 

Mami chuckled and shook her head, moving away from Tomomi and holding on her wrists, walking through the hallway and pulling her along towards their room.

 

\- Why are you dragging me to our room?

 

\- If you really want me to hold those two tomorrow, I’ll need a long night of sleep to prepare.

 

\- What if I still want to watch TV or something?

 

\- You can, just let me hold you so I can sleep well, you know TV doesn’t bother me.

 

\- Right. Someone is still really needy.

 

With that, the blonde turned around and stole a quick kiss from her, seeing the brunette making a fake disapproving face. It didn’t last long, and in a couple of moments the two of them were in their bedroom, cuddling on the bed as Tomomi took the remote and turned on the TV in a low volume. Mami just hugged her and nuzzled on her chest, making her open a big smile.

 

They were absolutely sure that break from work was going to pass faster than they’d like, but it was worth it. They loved to be onstage, but they also loved to be at home, with their children. Things had changed so much over the years, but at the same time not that drastically. They had promised to be random idiots together when they were younger, and they were still doing that.

 

The difference was, now they were five random idiots instead of two. That made them happy and proud.

  
  
  
-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published by me at Scandal Heaven and Wattpad on Feb 02, 2014.


End file.
